Losing You
by Loluuuuu
Summary: Karena Lucy tidak akan pernah bisa memandang dunia tanpa Gray didalamnya./ AU./ GrayLucy./ RnR?


Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

A GrayLucy Fanfiction

AU. Typo(s). Chara death. Etc.

.

—**Losing you—**

**(Loluuuuu)**

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

.

_DUAGH_

Suara dentuman keras itu membuat Lucy tersentak dan langsung menengokkan kepalanya kearah jendela. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menutup buku sejarahnya dan memasukkan alat tulis yang berceceran dimeja belajarnya. Tangan lentiknya mematikan lampu belajarnya, dan meraih _handphone_ yang dari tadi tak disentuhnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kearah jendela. Sebelum membuka tirai jendelanya yang berwarna ungu itu, Lucy melihat _notification_ di _handphone_nya, yang menampilkan sebuah tanda pesan masuk. Jemari lentiknya menggeser tanda pesan di _handphone touchscreen_nya, lalu tangan kirinya yang bebas membuka tirai jendela kamarnya itu.

_From : Gray_

_Luce, tinggalkan buku sejarahmu dan aku akan sampai kerumahmu setengah jam lagi. Kita makan malam diluar, gimana?_

Lucy tersenyum melihat pesan singkat dari Gray. Kemudian iris _honey_nya melihat pemandangan jalanan yang tepat berada dibawah kamarnya, mengingat kamarnya berada dilantai 2. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, kedua iris matanya melebar dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Oh, Tuhan—"

Dihadapannya terpampang sebuah truk yang ukurannya lumayan besar yang terhenti ditengah jalan, sebuah motor _ducati_ berwarna merah yang terpental tidak jauh dari bahu jalan, dan seorang manusia berambut _dark blue_ yang terbaring persis dibawah lampu taman perkarangan rumah sepupunya.

"—gak mungkin—"

_Handphone_ berwarna _soft pink_ digenggaman tangannya langsung terlepas begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kedua kakinya lemas, dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya, dan sebelahnya lagi meremas rambutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pening, dan badannya terasa dingin. Begitu dinginnya sampai ia gemetar hebat. Bibirnya tak hentinya mengucapkan dua buah kata untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"—gak mungkin. Gak mungkin. Gak mungkin. Gak mung—"

_BRAK_

"Lucy, Gray—"

Dan sebelum Ezra menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lucy sudah duluan terbaring—tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Masih dengan bekas air mata yang bertengger diwajah cantiknya, Erza dengan gelisah menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya. Segalanya begitu cepat bagi gadis berambut merah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, keadaan rumahnya yang awalnya damai ketika ia sedang menyaksikan opera sabun favoritenya, berubah menjadi keadaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Beberapa jam lalu, ketika opera sabunnya itu sedang dalam konflik puncaknya, suara dentuman keras masuk keindra pendengarannya begitu saja. Dengan gerak reflek cepat yang selalu dibanggakannya, gadis berambut merah itu langsung menuju pintu rumahnya. Didepan rumahnya sudah mulai dikerumuni orang-orang, dan kedua iris merahnya menyisiri setiap hal yang dia lihat.

Truk yang lumayan besar, motor _ducati_ merah yang tergeletak di bahu jalan, dan seorang lelaki berambut biru yang terbaring persis dibawah lampu taman perkarangan rumahnya—

Badan Ezra langsung mengejang ketika menyadari siapa yang terbaring dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya, yang sudah mulai dikerumuni oleh tetangga-tetangganya. Dengan nafas memburu, Ezra langsung menaiki tangga kearah kamar Lucy—sepupunya.

Dan lag-lagi, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia yang masuk kekamar Lucy dan menemukan gadis itu pingsan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan semuanya. Ia yang kalut berlari kebawah meminta pertolongan untuk mengangkat Lucy. Ambulans yang tak lama kemudian datang. Gray dan Lucy yang dibawa kerumah sakit. Kecemasan Jellal ketika ia menelfon dengan isakan keras dan kejadian yang terjadi malam ini—Ezra hanya merasa semuanya terjadi dalam beberapa detik.

"Ezra!"

Kepalanya sontak menoleh kearah suara yang empunya sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Ia pusing dan sudah tak kuat lagi. "Jellal…"

Dengan sigap, lelaki berambut _ocean blue_ ini menangkap badan Ezra yang mungkin karena terlalu leganya, merosot kebawah. Dibawa kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya, dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan. "Tenanglah, aku disini…"

Ezra mengangguk dan mulai memeluk pinggang Jellal. Kemudian isakan keluar lagi dari bibirnya—_sialan, kenapa ia menjadi sangat lemah_, pikirnya. Isakan kecil itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Jellal mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengusap rambut merah milik kekasihnya ini. "Tenanglah, Ezra. Gray pasti baik-baik saja—semoga…"

Sementara Ezra dan Jellal sedang berpelukan, mari sedikit arahkan pandangan kita kearah depan pintu ICU yang lampunya sedang menyala. Terdapat seorang laki-laki—yang tadi datang dengan Jellal, menatap pintu itu nanar. Rambut _pink_nya itu sama sekali tak berbentuk, karena begitu ia mendengar kabar tentang kecelakaan Gray dari Jellal, tanpa persiapan apapun dia langsung mengambil kunci motornya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi—persetan dengan keselamatan atau ketidak-patuhannya dalam peraturan. Sahabatnya lebih penting dari apapun.

"Hei, maniak es mesum… cepatlah sadar…"

.

.

* * *

.

Lucy tersadar dua hari kemudian, ketika matahari mulai menampakkan semburat cahayanya. Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, gadis itu terdasar begitu lama karena tekanan mental yang sangat besar menguncang jiwanya, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan gadis itu yang memang rentan dari awalnya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya. _Aku dimana_, pikirnya.

Ruangan yang serba putih, bau obat-obatan, ia yang memakai baju rumah sakit, infus yang terpasang ditangan kirinya, Ezra yang tertidur disampingnya—_ah, aku berada dirumah sakit_, pikirnya lagi.

_Gray…_

Lucy langsung mendudukan dirinya ketika kejadian semalam kembali di ingatnya. Baru saja ia akan melepas selang infusnya ketika sebuah suara menyadarkannya. "Kau sudah bangun, Lucy?"

Lucy menoleh kearah Ezra dengan air mata dipelupuknya, yang siap tumpah kapan saja. "Dimana Gray, Ezra? Dimana dia!? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan!? Katakan sesuatu, Ezra!"

Ezra menghela nafas pelan. _Rasanya ingin menangis lagi_, pikirnya. _Ayolah Ezra, jangan cengeng_, semangatnya kemudian. Dengan tarikan nafas pelan, Ezra tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil kursi roda dulu."

.

.

.

Lucy sampai didepan kamar rawat Gray. Ia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan kursi roda ataupun selang infus yang menempel ditangan kirinya—merepotkan, katanya. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan, meskipun melihat Gray seperti ini membuat kakinya lemas terkulai lemas melihat siapa yang terbaring dari balik kaca ruangan tersebut.

Ia tidak bisa melihatnya begini, sama sekali tidak. Rasanya ingin lari, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia membutuhkan Gray, ia ingin melihatnya baik-baik saja—meskipun dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut baik-baik saja. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah sangat bersyukur kalau Gray masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang. Tapi dia hanya manusia biasa, yang tak cukup hanya dengan keadaan "masih bisa bernafas". Ia ingin Gray-nya membuka matanya. Ingin mendengar suara Gray-nya. Ingin memeluknya—dia ingin Gray-nya sehat seperti semula.

Ketika jemarinya menyentuh kenop pintu, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Ingatannya melayang kebeberapa saat lalu, ketika Natsu menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum Lucy masuk kedalam sini.

_/Lucy sampai didepan ruang ICU, dengan Natsu dan Jellal dibangku tunggunya. Dengan dorongan oleh Ezra, kursi roda itu mendekat kearah keduanya. Kedua iris_ honey_ Lucy menatap Natsu. Lelaki yang biasanya berbicara tak henti ini kelihatan tak bernyawa, tak bersinar, sama sekali bukan Natsu yang ia kenal. Apakah keadaan Gray sangat parah?_

"_Kau sudah sadar, Luce?" tanya Natsu ketika Lucy sudah ada dihadapannya._

_Lucy hanya mengangguk. "Gimana keadaannya?" Lucy balas bertanya. Ia menatap kedua mata Natsu dengan perasaan takut._

"_Kecelakaan itu sangat parah, Lu." Ujar Natsu dengan suara serak._

_Lucy meremas kedua tangannya. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"_

_Natsu menarik nafas berat. Semuanya terasa berat. "Gray masih hidup—tapi kata dokter dia gak akan bisa bertahan lama."_

"_Bohong! Itu semua bohong!" Lucy mulai histeris. Ia menutup telinganya—tidak, ia tidak mau mendengar apapun!_

_Natsu memegang kedua tangan Lucy dan menurunkannya perlahan. Kemudian lelaki berambut _pink_ ini mengenggam tangan Lucy erat—mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Kemudian Natsu menatap Jellal, menyuruhnya membantunya untuk menyampaikannya kepada Lucy._

_Jellal lalu berdeham pelan. "Lucy, kau mau mendengarkan ku?" Jellal menatap Lucy, meminta persetujuan. Kemudian, Lucy membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah._

"_Sejak kecelakaan itu sampai sekarang, dia sama sekali belum membuka matanya." Jellal menghela nafas. "Dokter bilang, kalau luka di kepalanya sangat parah. Menurutnya, dia gak mungkin bertahan lebih dari tiga puluh jam. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, sampai saat ini dia masih bisa bernafas. Dokter juga bingung dengan hal ini."_

_Lucy merasa ada yang meremas jantungnya, berulang-ulang. Rasanya sakit sekali._

"_Dia memang masih bernafas, tapi belum sadar." Kali ini Ezra yang melanjutkan. "Dokter juga sudah berterus terang kalau gak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan…" kemudian wanita itu melanjutkannya dengan suara lirih. "Dan menyuruh kita untuk bersiap-siap…"_

"…_untuk menerima…yang terburuk?" pertanyaan itu lebih ditunjukkan kepada dirinya. Siapkah ia? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak—Lucy menggeleng keras. Ia tidak siap!_

_Natsu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy. "Kau tahu, Luce… Kami percaya, kalau Gray menunggumu. Karena itu dia masih bernafas sampai sekarang…"_

_Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Sebelah tangannya ia lepaskan dari genggaman Natsu, lalu meremas baju rumah sakitnya. Rasanya sakit—dadanya sesak, dan air mata menetes begitu saja. "Aku…aku gak mau menemuinya."_

_Natsu mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"_

"_Aku takut." Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, ia bergetar lagi. Natsu yang sedang mengenggam tangan yang satunya, langsung mengambil tangan Lucy yang terbebas dan kembali mengenggamnya erat._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kamu bilang dia sedang menunggu aku… kalau itu benar, apa yang bakal terjadi kalau kita ketemu?" Natsu tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan genggamannya, member kekuatan. "Apa dia… akan berhenti menunggu?"_

_Semua yang berada disana dibuat bungkam oleh pertanyaan Lucy. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya, karena pertanyaan itu juga muncul ketika mereka memikirkannya. Berhenti menunggu? Mungkinkah?_

_Dengan helaan nafas yang sangat berat, Natsu mulai bersuara. "Temui dia sekarang, Luce. Aku gak tahu apakah Gray bakal berhenti menunggu atau gimana. Tapi seenggaknya, kamu bisa melihatnya sebelum kemungkinan buruk benar-benar terjadi."_/

Ia memejamkan matanya, jangan menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis ketika menemui Gray. Lelaki itu paling tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Kemudian dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Gray yang terbaring diatas ranjang, tak bergerak, dengan berbagai selang dan kabel pada dirinya. Lucy tidak mengerti alat-alat rumah sakit, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada mesin yang menunjukkan keadaan jantung Gray.

Monitor itu masih menampakkan garis yang bergelombang—tidak lurus. Tandanya Gray masih hidup, dan Lucy sangat bersyukur akan itu.

Langkah Lucy terasa sangat berat ketika ia mendekati ranjang. Wajah Gray terlihat tidak jelas karena perban dan masker oksigen yang dipakainya. Matanya terpejam erat, dan wajahnya tenang sekali.

Otaknya menyuruh untuk mengatakan sesuatu, karena diam juga tidak ada gunanya. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau Gray akan mendengarnya? Akan terbangun dan membalas perkataannya? Apakah salah berharap keajaiban?

Dengan senyuman sendu, Lucy menatap wajah Gray. "Kamu mau sampai kapan tertidur seperti itu? Aku kangen sama kamu. Bisakah kamu bangun dan peluk aku?"

Lucy diam. Ia tahu Gray sama sekali tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Tapi kenapa ia masih berharap? Ia menghela nafas kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada disisi ranjang.

"Jangan tertidur seperti itu saja. Cepat bangun sebelum aku membuat keributan, Gray…" Lucy meremas kedua lututnya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Dengan cepat, ia menghapus air mata yang turun tanpa permisi itu.

Lucy memaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gray. "Bangunlah… Aku mohon… Kau tahu aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu…"

Ia menghapus kembali air mata yang turun dengan kasarnya. "Aku minta maaf… Aku gak bisa menahannya lagi, Gray. Aku janji ini kali terakhir aku menangis. Aku gak akan menangis lagi. Aku janji. Tapi kamu harus janji juga, kalau kamu akan bangun sekarang…"

Ia mengenggam tangan kanan Gray yang berada dihadapannya dengan pelan, seakan kalau ia sedikit keras saja menyentuhnya, tangan itu akan hancur dan meninggalkannya. Kemudian ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa melihat Gray seperti ini, tidak bisa. Kemudian iris _honey_nya menatap jendala kamar rawat Gray yang sangat bening, sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat kelopak sakura yang berada didepan jendela mulai mekar.

Dan kemudian tangisan Lucy semakin keras. Gadis beriris _honey_ itu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya. Kemudian mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali berbicara.

"Apa kamu masih ingat, janji tentang kelopak sakura yang sudah mekar?" Lucy melukiskan sebuah senyum pilu. "Kamu bilang, kalau kamu akan selalu menemani aku saat sakura mekar? Kamu ingat? Kamu bilang, kalau dimanapun aku, kamu pasti akan menemukanku, dan kamu akan memelukku dibawah sakura yang mekar 'kan Gray? Kau ingat?"

Sebelah tangan Lucy menutupi mulutnya yang sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi semua isakan-isakan yang keluar. Selama lebih dari 5 tahun bersama, tidak pernah Gray ingkar akan janjinya. Mau bagaimanapun, dalam kondisi apapun, Gray selalu ada memelukanya saat sakura bermekaran.

Dengan suara bergetar, ia berucap. "Terima kasih…" lalu sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih sudah ada untukku selama 5 tahun ini. Terima kasih untuk segalam macam perhatian yang kamu beri. Terima kasih karena selalu ada saat aku terpuruk saat kehilangan orang tua ku. Terima kasih karena selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kamu membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik. Aku sama sekali gak bisa memandang dunia tanpa kamu didalamnya… Kumohon… Bangunlah, Gray…"

Untuk kali ini saja, Tuhan, bolehkah ia egois? Ia hanya berharap Gray kembali membuka matanya, bersama dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin Gray pergi.

Kemudian kedua matanya melebar melihat Gray. Ia melihat sebelah mata Gray mengeluarkan air mata. Gray menangis? Gray bisa mendengarnya?

Air mata Lucy jatuh semakin deras. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menghapus air mata itu perlahan. Lalu mengelus wajah Gray dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Gray…" Lucy menarik nafasnya. "Kamu bisa mendengarnya? Mendengar semua kataku?"

Lucy kembali terisak ketika setetes air mata kembali turun dari mata Gray yang terpejam.

"Dengarkan aku, Gray… Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis, atau menyusahkan kamu. Aku berjanji akan menjadi Lucy yang selalu bersinar, seperti katamu. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja, karena aku selalu merasa utuh dengan eksistensimu dalam duniaku. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintai kamu sampai sedalam ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal—

—Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintamu, selamanya…"

Lalu kemudian terdengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuat jantungnya berpacu berkali-kali lebih cepat. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat monitor detak jantung. Hanya ada garis lurus yang dibarengi dengan bunyi monoton yang membuat kepala Lucy seakan mau meledak.

Segalanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Lucy. Sebelum ia bisa melakukan apa-apa, pintu kamar terbuka dan orang-orang berbaju putih menerobos masuk. Lucy sama sekali tidak menyadari Natsu membawanya keluar. Dan raga Gray tak bisa ia lihat karena terhalang orang-orang berbaju putih itu.

Lucy masih dalam dekapan Natsu ketika orang-orang itu berjalan menjauhi ranjang, dan mulai menaikkan kain putih sampai menutupi badan Gray seuntuhnya.

_Tidak…_

Mereka gagal, mereka gagal menyelamatkan Gray. Dan Lucy tidak bisa mengalihkan padangannya pada sosok yang sudah ditutupi kain putih tersebut.

_Mimpikah ia?_

Lucy merasakan tubuh Natsu yang memelukanya gemetar hebat. Natsu menangis. Ia juga melihat Ezra menangis hebat dalam pelukan Jellal yang sedang menutup matanya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ini semua mimpi. _Bangunlah, Lucy, bangun dari mimpi buruk ini!_ tukasnya.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dia sudah pergi, Luce… Gray sudah pergi…"

Tubuh Lucy mengenjang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kaus Natsu yang berada dihadapannya. Lucy menggeleng keras. Gray tidak boleh pergi! Tidak boleh!

"Bohong... Kau bohong... Gray tidak—"

Segalanya menjadi gelap sebelum Lucy bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

.

(omake)

"_Aku akan berjanji satu hal, Luce…"_

"_Hmm? Apa itu?"_

"_Aku akan memelukmu disaat sakura mekar. Dimanapun kamu, aku akan selalu menemukan kamu, memeluk kamu, dan gak akan pernah aku lepas."_

"_Romantis sekali. Jangan pernah ingkari janjimu, ya?"_

"_Tidak akan."_

Lucy menutup kedua matanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika ia mengenggam abu Gray yang terakhir. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum pilu.

"Pembohong—

—tapi aku selalu mencintaimu, kalau kamu mau tahu."

Dan membiarkan abu Gray pergi bersama kelopak sakura yang terlepas dari pohonnya.

* * *

.

(note)

HALLOOOOOO~~~ Kekeke ini kedua kalinya aku bikin FF di FT dengan main cast GrayLucy dan…bertema angst, dan Graynya meninggal lagi nyehehehe /ketawa setan/

Dan, wah! ini salah satu one-shoot terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin huahaha aku bahagia. Jarang-jarang bisa bikin OS panjang~ Apa feelnya kurang karena kepanjangan? Atau karena aku mencampur adukkan bahasa formal dan semi-formal?

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran selalu diterima asalkan menggunakan bahasa yang enak buat dibaca ya!^^

So, mind to review?


End file.
